


take his virgin

by adawong92712



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil, adawong, leonskennedy
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawong92712/pseuds/adawong92712





	take his virgin

里昂知道自己的心彻底沦陷了。

在今晚以前，他都想不到自己竟然在进组的第一天就和同剧的女主角滚上了床。就在这里，就是现在。

在片场吻戏ng19次的里昂，当时动作硬得就像一块石头，他甚至不知道怎样才算是一个充满爱意的吻，除了紧张，他感受不到任何和爱有关的感觉。

可现在他浅浅啜吻着艾达的嘴唇，完全看不出来，之前他还是一个还保存着初吻的青涩男孩。

艾达的嘴唇像是他刚打开玻璃罐的万圣节糖果。

夜晚很静，静得房间里只能听到艾达和里昂唇齿相依的声音，和此起彼伏的气息。在一个漫长的深吻之后，艾达觉得自己快要忘掉空气是什么味道了，因为她的鼻腔和嗅觉已经被里昂的气息和味道彻底占领。

里昂垂眼的模样和片场阳光的他完全不一样，艾达望着他浅金色的睫毛，在自己呼吸的喷薄下微微抖动。

“你打算今晚就这样一直和我「练习」接吻还是怎样？”艾达抚上里昂已经泛红的脸颊，弯着唇角有些好笑地看着一直吻得很认真的他。

坦白说，里昂从被艾达拉进门的时候，不是不知道接下来会发生什么事，可身体的本能已经彻底压倒了里昂，他毫无抵抗地就顺从跟了进来。

他觉得自己也不怎么想反抗。

可当里昂意识到现在该「深入一步」时，又开始紧张到手足无措，只能定定看着艾达那双漂亮的琥珀色眼睛，眼神里盛满了初入情场的羞涩、迷惑和一点作为男人的习惯性装傻。

我该继续还是停下？

里昂的脑子里像是有一个喇叭不停在问自己这个问题。理智告诉他，上班第一天就和女同事滚上床绝对会是场灾难，他必须停下。

可是她的吻像是《圣经》中的引诱，不断将他引向禁果和抛却所有思考能力的冲动。里昂的脑子在说No，他的心却在说yes。

艾达看着里昂的眼睛，她不曾见过一个男人，会同时拥有这样矛盾又统一得可爱的眼神，像他这样。

她的手从里昂的脖子逐渐游移到了他的肩膀，现在敏感又紧张的里昂，宛如一只受了刺激的雏狮一样抖了一下，艾达看见里昂的眼神也随着她的动作飘了过去，他甚至还偷偷深呼吸了一口气。

艾达被里昂这样的反应逗笑了，尽管她笑得很轻，里昂压在艾达身上，还是能感受到她的胸腔因为发笑而震动。

自从入行以来，艾达可能会NG却从来都没笑过场，一是因为她不爱笑，二是因为，没人能逗她笑。

艾达没想到，里昂是第一个能让她笑场的人，在这种时候。

“见鬼！里昂•肯尼迪，你现在怎么能输给一个女人？”里昂在心中恼怒，当然这不是针对艾达，而是对他自己。

他被艾达笑得窘迫，里昂不知道自己怎么了，理智就这样被浇灭，男人的征服欲就像藏在枯草下压抑已久，触到了氧气的火星，瞬间燃成大火。

别再他妈的想了。

里昂心下一横，抿着嘴唇想让自己别紧张过头，伸出手刚将艾达身上的丝绸浴袍腰带扯了开来，衣领就顺着艾达的皮肤滑到了床上，她的锁骨半遮半露，里昂发誓这比他看过的任何电影场景都要香艳。

可他居然没出息的咽了咽口水，喉咙的声音在安静到极点的房间里显得格外突兀，艾达离他太近，想假装听不到真是太考验她的演技了。

老天！他知不知道自己为了忍住不笑用尽了最后一点力气。

艾达叹了一口气，猛地一个翻身将里昂压在了被子里：

“做到这步，真是为难你了，童子军。”

被压在下面的里昂有些无语地转了转他漂亮的眼珠，他分寸掌握的很好，因为他不想让女士觉得自己在翻白眼，尤其是对艾达。

他不想做个大男子主义的男人，可里昂真的不希望自己的第一次就在下面。好胜心和本能终于让他鼓起勇气用手臂拦腰抱住艾达，夺回了「居高临下」的主动权：“难道你不是？”

一场短暂的「角力」已经让艾达的睡衣掉了个干净，她的皮肤因为裸露有些凉，里昂像是着了火的磁铁一样紧紧贴着艾达，也许是男人的本能，让他恍恍惚惚就吻上了艾达白皙修长的脖子。

艾达软作一团，里昂却坚硬如铁。

里昂觉得自己像是不断膨胀的气球，却被什么紧紧扼住了氧气快要窒息，他呼吸凌乱地将头埋在艾达身上说：“艾达，我好难受。”

如果不是因为艾达当下的思维因为缺氧而放慢了，她真的会让里昂为此刻折磨自己付出代价，可她却觉得这个男人这一秒真的太过可爱。

她什么也没说，干净利落脱掉了里昂的裤子，掀开里昂身上的白色T恤。里昂觉得自己此刻好像被艾达释放了的白鸽，抓过她揪着自己衣领的手借力就把T恤脱了下来，从衣服里伸出的脑袋，顶着一头被弄乱了的金发。

他的身材很棒，艾达觉得自己的冲动总不算浪费。

里昂有些笨拙，但很自然地将艾达的腰尽可能拖近自己。艾达很庆幸自己平常没有在健身房偷懒，这让她现在能够毫不费劲挂在里昂的脖子上。

越到关键时刻，里昂和艾达就越像是失了方向而慌不择路的小狗，他不停在艾达因为紧张而不断缩紧的门前晃悠，却找不到进入的方式，

里昂身上都开始出汗了，却不得不停下一脸无辜地看着艾达：“怎么办？我进不去。”

艾达瘫倒在床上的表情看起来都快绝望了，一瞬间的放松让里昂抓住时机闯进了门，她还没来得及惊呼出声，看着里昂快要拧在一起的五官，艾达也有些呆楞。

“艾……艾达？”里昂听说，刚开始总是很难熬，所以他努力地撑过这开头艰难的每一秒，从打颤的牙齿里勉强挤出了一句完整的话：“你……你能不能……放松一点？”

艾达盯着里昂已经快要红到滴出血来的耳根，邪恶地冷哼了一声，紧紧抱住了他，将自己的身体贴得更紧：“恐怕不行。”

第二天片场。

想到昨天的吻戏，所有人都为里昂感到担心，因为一早到片场的里昂看起来像是一整晚都没有休息好，脸色看上去有些苍白。

可怜的孩子，恐怕是一晚上都失眠了。

令人意外的是，当里昂闭着眼睛吻上艾达的时候，比昨天吻得自然许多。加上他略显苍白的面容和艾达脸上的鲜血，他们的侧脸在镜头里看起来竟然有些恋爱的感觉，艾达还很顺手地拂过了里昂另半边的脸颊。

当导演喊出“good job”，包括里昂在内的所有人都很惊讶，今天开场就如此顺利。

导演笑着走到里昂身边拍了拍他的肩膀：“吻戏进步很快，昨晚练过？”

导演的英语听起来有股日本腔调，可里昂还能听懂。他顿时红了脸，眼神飘忽起来，瞄了一眼身旁的艾达，她依旧维持着平常神色镇定的模样，还转头看了自己一眼。

他怀疑艾达是不是没听懂导演那不标准的英文。

“嗯……算是吧。”里昂有些结巴地回答，看起来敷衍又心虚。

其实床戏也练过。


End file.
